Love&Life
by Danie-xoxo
Summary: Not knowing they had a chance at love, they commonly found that being together was fun! However, forced to fight for the sake of their guild and for the sake of each other, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia bilndly fight their way to the end to their life and love.


**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

**After being through millions of fearsome battles with my frightening enemies, whilst fighting alongside my best friend Natsu, and his faithful companion Happy, I find all of that is absolutely nothing compared to waking up in the morning. In my head I was awake, but in reality I was the biggest mess and sleeper in the whole of Earthland. After trying to move my legs and my arms, I attempt opening my eyes. For what seemed like forever, I finally manage to get my eyes open and myself away from my cosy bed, that's just begging me to get back in again.**

**I took me a while to get dressed, longer than it usually did. It's probably because I spent most of last night writing my new story; an abandoned, and troubled girl who has no one left in the world but a mysterious boy she met desperately trying to help her, and finally realizing after what they had been through, together, they were one perfect match, despite how annoying he was.**

**I was suddenly clicked back into reality when I heard something going on downstairs. Although I questioned myself if it was just Natsu, since he had a habit of breaking in **_**my **_**house. However, there was strange feeling in my gut telling me to get out of the house. Just in case I grabbed my whip and got ready to rip my key of the belt. Slowly, I sneaked down the stairs not making the slightest sound. Then, carefully approaching the kitchen door trying to keep the steady silence, I peek through the gaps of the hinges of my door and see nothing. Then, I edge round the door with a firm grip on my whip. **

**Nothing. Nothing was there. I relaxed my position while observing the spotless room. I mean, it **_**looked**_** no different. But... it **_**felt **_**different. There was something about the room that felt odd. I still had the horrible feeling in my gut that told me to run screaming. After a minute of observation, I turned around to head back to my room, and finally get some time to do some of my writing.**

**I casually walked past my bedroom door, pausing when I sensed powerful magic close. My heart was racing. I was too scared to turn around. However, as much as I regretted it, I turned around. But before I could even make a full rotation, something grabbed my arm. I made an attempt to scream but the mysterious person elbowed my vocal cord, and it came out as more of a cat whining than a scream. I tried to scream again, and I succeeded. But the sound that came out was muffled by a hand. I felt my arms being pinned to my back before I could even go near my keys. Both my keys and whip were unreachable and I was shaking in fear.**

**Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground making a horrible groaning sound. Somehow I couldn't move my arms or my legs; they had been tapped together by some sort of tape. I wriggled to get free but I knew it was hopeless. My eyesight went all fuzzy when I realized he'd sneakily drugged me. It was probably some sleeping powder or something like that. As I lost my consciousness, the black figure came toward me. Then it all went black.**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

**I woke up this morning all fired up, raging to get out there and on a job with my two closest friends Lucy and Happy. I enjoyed spending time with them, although it only got boring when Lucy chose the job. She'd do stuff like filing reports, or reading them. Lucy has a thing for writing and I've always wanted to see her writing but she was always so protective about her writing.**

**From the bits that I pick up while sneaking around her house, I am actually really interested in what she's actually doing. As well as Erza, Gray, Levy, Happy and especially me!**

**I quickly ran to the guild door itching to see Lucy. Come to think of it, I only saw Lucy yesterday night. She basically through me out of the door because she wanted to be alone when she woke up, but I bet she actually just wanted to do some of her writing. So because I literally had no other choice, I was forced to leave her alone till' only a few days after.**

**As I burst through the door and noticed Lucy wasn't here yet but Happy Beet me here since he got up early to see Charle. So, I decided to wait a while at the bar until she turned up. However one of the things that I can absolutely not tolerate is waiting...**

**Time ticked by. Second by second, minute by minute and finally I had reached my limit of waiting a full hour. She must have overslept. Finally, I decided I'd go see her instead, but she'd probably get Aquarius on me again if I caught her in the bath. Or maybe even Loke if I interrupted her writing. I questioned my decision, but at least I had to see if she was okay.**

**On the way I past a man holding a big sack, which was odd, and the smell was very familiar, but I ignored it. Once I reached her house, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I thought I just didn't eat enough this morning but I knew it wasn't that. I actually felt a presence of great magic.**

**Then it reached me. My stomach once again churned with butterflies – no, these weren't butterflies, these were bats. My eyes narrowed towards the house, now I'm worried. Instead of standing there like an idiot my feet flew of the ground and instinctively went to Lucy's window first. I burst through the window. "LUCY!" I shouted. But there was no sign of her. There was no sense of her presence in the house either. My chest burned as my heart was on fire. I felt the rage building up inside of me. Now I'm all fired up!**

**Whoever took Lucy won't ever live to regret it. He couldn't stand the thought of someone close being hurt, especially someone as innocent as Lucy. She wasn't very strong and but did have a fair amount of magic power. I quickly jumped back through the window knowing exactly who was gonna pay for even getting close Lucy. I raced down the street with only one thing on my mind. I'm getting back Lucy. Stand in my way and you won't recover.**

**Following the familiar scent that man was carrying, I swiftly chose my directions. Running so fast my feet were almost flying. So close! Nearly there! Hang on, Lucy! The strange man was not far in front of me, still carrying the big sack. We were quite far away from the town so it didn't matter what I did to him. Nobody would see him suffer. I leaped into the air to grab hold of him and take him down.**

**The strange man protected the big sack, taking the damage of the fall. By this time, my whole body was on fire and the combustion in my chest grew stronger every second I thought Lucy was hurt. "Where is she?!" I yelled as the man shacked in fear. **


End file.
